Palavras Difíceis
by Babi Prince
Summary: Ele nunca pôde entender como Rony e Hermione se amavam. -- Fic escrita para o projeto Outsiders Inside do Fórum 6V.


Palavras difíceis

_Eu diria que "hipocrisia", em um sentido mais acessível a vocês, é quando se conta uma mentira de propósito, para amenizar más impressões. É como, por exemplo, quando as pessoas dizem "Sempre soube que Rony e Hermione ficariam juntos!". Essa é a maior hipocrisia que eu já ouvi na vida, uma frase tipicamente formulada para discursos de casamento (um evento hipócrita em geral). E eu não digo isso em vão, vejam bem, eu praticamente assisti ao crescimento dos dois. Não que nós fôssemos próximos afinal, eu, como monitor-chefe, nunca tive muito tempo para apartar todas as brigas de crianças – e se há algo que os dois sempre souberam fazer é brigar._

_Na verdade, esse tipo de atitude é intrínseca ao comportamento do meu irmão (para não dizer "dos meus irmãos", no plural). Desde pequeno, Rony sempre apresentou comportamento altamente agressivo, principalmente quando se sentia invadido, o que era geralmente a sua interpretação à vigilância praticada a pedido de nossos pais._

_Já Hermione sempre foi considerada uma mente brilhante, como vocês todos já ouviram falar. De fato, desde cedo ela apresentou potencial para atingir grandes feitos em Hogwarts, mas sua carreira acabou sendo um tanto quanto desviada pelo espírito transgressor das suas más companhias. Tornou-se monitora, é verdade, mas Rony também se tornou, o que mostra claramente que os critérios de distribuição de distintivo já não eram como no meu tempo._

_Para mim sempre foi difícil compreender até mesmo a amizade entre os dois. Certa vez flagrei-os, vejam só, atirando enormes bolas de neve um contra o outro nos jardins de Hogwarts. É evidente que a minha tarefa como monito-chefe era impedir aquele ato de violência, ao que Rony, como sempre, demonstrou-se largamente ofendido. Mas eu sei que a sua indignação devia-se ao fato de que ele começava a ganhar a briga: Hermione acabara de ser lançada ao chão, atingida por uma bola particularmente pesada, e ria, provavelmente de nervosismo, incapaz de perceber a gravidade da situação. Foi muita sorte dela que eu tenha interrompido Rony em meio a uma corrida em sua direção, na qual ele posicionava-se tal qual um predador, provavelmente tencionando atacá-la com uma proximidade maior._

_Este é apenas um exemplo da brutalidade que já presenciei entre os dois. Houve muitas outras ocorrências como, por exemplo, uma noite extremamente fria de inverno, na qual fui obrigado a descer de meu dormitório para apartar uma discussão intensa entre os dois, que, aquecidos em frente à lareira, pareciam não perceber o quão desagradável era que incomodassem os colegas naquele momento, principalmente com aquelas suas discussões supérfluas e costumeiras a respeito de qualquer hábito ou vício um do outro – assunto típico de final de casamento._

_Esses motivos são os que me deixam surpreso com a união dos dois. Tal relacionamento, sem sombra de dúvidas, desafia toda e qualquer razão, posto que eles sempre se mostraram tão mais dispostos à discórdia do que ao amor._

---

– Querido, por que você está usando essas palavras difíceis para falar com as crianças? – perguntou Penelope, entrando na sala e trazendo uma bandeja repleta de canecas de chocolate quente.  
Antes que Percy pudesse responder, uma voz infantil disse, com toda a inocência:  
– Meu pai disse que você não entende nada de amor.

– Isso não é nada cortês da parte dele, Hugo – começou Percy, após identificar o menino entre a multidão de pequenos suéteres Weasley que pulavam para apanhar suas canecas. – Além disso, o seu pai, como eu vinha dizendo...  
– E o meu pai acha que um desafio à razão é a tia Penny estar com você – disse o pequeno Fred, enchendo o peito com orgulho, não se sabe se por reproduzir uma ideia paterna ou se por usar palavras tão difíceis.

Percy ficou dividido entre responder ao sobrinho e censurar a esposa, que ria escondido por detrás da bandeja. Quem falou primeiro foi uma garotinha ruiva, que permanecera olhando pensativa para as próprias polainas durante todo o seu discurso e que fora a única a não se levantar para apanhar um chocolate quente.

– Eu acho que o papai e a mamãe se amam muito.

Desta vez, Percy sequer pensou em refutar. Apesar de tudo, Rose estava certa, absolutamente certa.

N/A: Agradeço à Pam pela betagem e pela inspiração subliminar através da fic Manchete do Dia, infinitamente melhor do que esta e também escrita para o Projeto Outsiders Inside de inverno do Fórum 6V.


End file.
